1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shock recording device for recording an external shock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application laid-open Publication No. 2002-243754A discloses an electronic apparatus and an impact detecting method for detecting an impact exerted thereon. FIG. 14 shows a block diagram of the electronic apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application laid-open Publication No. 2002-243754A. As shown in FIG. 14, the electronic apparatus disclosed therein comprises a CPU 921, loads 92-95, a power supply 931, a memory 922, an external connection terminal 97, a shock detector 99, and an alarm 923. A measuring instrument 924 may be connected to the external connection terminal 97.
FIG. 15 shows a circuit diagram of the shock detector 99 included in the electronic apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application laid-open Publication No. 2002-243754A. As shown in FIG. 15, the shock detector 99 disclosed therein comprises a shock detecting element 911, a FET 912, a resistance 913, a power supply terminal 918, a resistance 919, and an output terminal 920. When a shock is applied to the shock detector 99, a voltage is applied to the gate electrode of the FET 912. In this way, the FET 912 is turned on and an electric current flows from the power supply terminal 918 to the output terminal 920. This electric current is recorded as a shock detection signal in the memory 922 through the CPU 921.